The technology relates to a vehicle occupant protection device that may be applicable to vehicles such as automobiles.
Vehicles such as automobiles are provided with various kinds of occupant protection devices.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-151676 discloses a technique that utilizes a front airbag and a curtain airbag. The front airbag may be developed on front side of an occupant who is seated on a seat. The curtain airbag may be developed on outer side of the occupant.
In this technique, when an automobile collides with another automobile, the front airbag may be developed on the front side of the occupant who is seated on the seat. The front airbag thus developed may support the occupant who falls frontward, and protect the occupant.